


A lucky night, I guess.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Disguise, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Both Bruce Wayne and Joker have a lucky night, but neither of them know how close it was to being a disaster.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	A lucky night, I guess.

Joker loved going to parties, these ‘rich people’ parties. Doing reconnaissance. It was always so fun. He’d go in, dressed as plain as could be, pretend to be a waiter or whatever, and he’d listen to the snobs chatting about their plans and parties and benefits, and take mental notes on who and where to hit. Without his makeup on no one ever recognised him, no one paid attention to the staff. How stupid people were.

Tonight he was blackjack dealer- that one was his favourite. He loved playing with these rich assholes and cheating them out of their money. They may think that the money raised here was going to charity but no, every cent from this table went straight into his pocket.

Crime was sort of a charity, wasn’t it?

He let out a soft chuckle as one of them left, their pockets drained. “Bye now, sweetie, better luck next time. Think of the orphans, right?”

He gathered his cards back up and began to shuffle them.

He felt like someone was watching him.

He let his eyes wonder the room.

No one ever looked at him during these parties… Who was it?

His eyes settled on one of the guests, and a smile split across his face, his heart swelled. “My, my,” he cooed to himself, “Bruce Wayne…”

He and Bruce were quite well acquainted, he’d kidnapped him a few times, hauled up in his house once. He wondered if Bruce recognised him.

It didn’t look as if he recognised him.

The look on his face wasn’t one of horror, or worry, or confusion. Joker wasn’t sure what he’d characterise that look as. He was just… looking at him.

It was making him a little uncomfortable.

And then Bruce began to walk over. Joker felt his chest tighten as he did.

Was he feeling worried?

Bruce sat down at the table, and extended his finger to tap the table in front of him.

For a moment Joker forgot what it was he were doing there.

He began to shuffle the cards.

“Bruce Wayne, right?” Joker said softly, putting on his best customer service smile.

Bruce nodded, “That’s right.”

Joker smiled, dealing out the cards.

Bruce flipped his over, a 21 right off the bat.

Joker’s smile faulted for a moment.

He wasn’t trying to cheat, but he hadn’t expected that.

“That was lucky,” Bruce said, grinning.

“Beginners luck?” Joker offered, “Or is this how your family made its millions?”

Bruce chuckled softly, “You caught me,” he said playfully.

He watched Joker shuffle the cards.

His eyes were so keen and piercing, Joker felt as if he’d catch him if he tried to cheat this time.

He would do it anyway, but still.

“I don’t think I caught your name?” Bruce said.

Joker smiled, “It’s Jack.” He hadn’t expected to need a name tonight, no one asked, usually.

Bruce chuckled weakly, “They’ve got someone named Jack doing blackjack?”

Joker laughed back in kind. “I suppose I know my audience.” He leaned forward, over the table slightly, “I’ve always loved doing this. I suppose it was painted in the stars.”

“It seems like it was meant to be,” Bruce smiled.

There was something behind his smile, something in his eyes, Joker was drawn in by them. They felt so familiar. So comfortable.

He passed out the cards.

Bruce won again.

And again.

“I thought games like this were supposed to favour the house?” Bruce asked.

“I guess you’re just having a lucky night,” Joker smiled widely as he replied.

“I guess so,” Bruce shrugged.

Someone called Bruce’s name from across the hall, and Joker felt his heart sink, knowing Bruce would leave without a word and that would be their interaction over.

Bruce looked over, and then waved a hand.

He turned back to Joker, smiling softly, “I’ll talk to you later, Jack.”

Joker stilled slightly. He really hadn’t expected Bruce to even acknowledge the fact he were leaving. He gave a small nod, “You go have fun.”

As Bruce left Joker felt adrenaline flood him. He’d felt so tense as they’d played, like he’d expected something exciting to happen. That wasn’t like anything else he’d ever felt at one of these parties.

He could barely take his eyes off Bruce the rest of the night, with the exception of one bathroom break on his part. It wasn’t enough to distract him, of course, he still cleaned up through the night.

It was around 10 minutes to 11 when Bruce made his way back, after most of his friends had left.

“Another round?” Bruce smiled as he approached.

Joker nodded and began to shuffle and deal.

“You’re staying late,” Joker queried.

Bruce nodded, “I have to, I helped arrange this.”

“Oh. I suppose that means you get all your drinks for free?” Joker smiled.

Bruce nodded again, smiling softly, “Oh, of course.” He looked Joker up and down, “I don’t suppose you’re allowed to drink on the job?”

Joker’s smile widened, he leant on the table, lazily putting the cards down, “I’m not opposed to bending the rules. If you’re offering.”

“If I am offering,” Bruce smiled, “What would you like?”

“Whiskey,” Joker informed him.

Bruce let out a soft hum, getting back to his feet, “Let me get you one.” He gave his cards a gentle tap, “Don’t cheat while I’m gone.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Joker growled.

He watched as Bruce walked to the bar, feeling his heart in his throat, his mouth dry.

He’d never been intrigued by one of these rich boys before, he’d never had one show interest in him. If he could pull this off it would be something to tick off his bucket list. Hooking up with Bruce Wayne? Who would have thought this night might take this turn.

He smiled as Bruce came back, two identical drinks in his hands.

“Here you go, Jack,” Bruce smiled, extending his hand to place the glass down on the table.

Joker took the glass from him before the glass could stain the table, deliberately letting their hands brush against each other, watching Bruce’s reaction as he did. “Don’t you have anyone you’d rather be buying drinks for?” he asked softly.

Bruce smiled weakly, shrugging, “Well, all my friends have left, and I know that if I stop talking to you then one of the women who haven’t found anyone else to go home with will be all over me.”

“And you’re not into them? They’re all models, Bruce, going home with them is an opportunity most people would die for.”

“Would you?” Bruce asked, a cheeky smile coming to his lips, a soft purr in his voice that made Joker’s heart beat faster.

Joker shrugged, a similar smile appearing on his face, “No one ever wants to go home with the staff, _sir_.”

“If someone did want to go home with you, would you say no to them?”

“I don’t think I would.” Joker took another sip of his drink, putting more of his weight on the table, “I’d be flattered.”

“Even if it were someone like me?” There was an odd tone to Bruce’s voice, it sounded almost jokey, like he was trying to give himself an out just in case the line failed.

“Mr Wayne, I’d love to,” Joker growled. He could feel his heart in his ears, he’d never expected this night to go like this. Not only was he leaving with a ton of cash and a list of events he could rob, now he had the opportunity to go to Bruce Wayne’s house. “Do you live far from here?”

“Around 10 minutes away,” Bruce informed him.

Joker smiled widely, drinking down the rest of his whiskey. “Could I get another?”

Bruce pulled away from the table, “Why don’t we go to the bar.”

“Oh,” Joker cooed, “I don’t wanna get in trouble with the boss for leaving my post.”

“If your boss tries anything with you I’ll clear it up.” Bruce held out his hand, gesturing for Joker to come round.

“Aren’t you worried that someone might see you with me?”

“Why would it worry me? If anyone asks I’ll just tell them we’re old friends.”

Joker walked round, and together they walked towards the bar. “Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out. Do you do this often?”

Bruce smiled, “If I say yes will you get mad?”

“No, but I’ll know to make sure we use a condom,” Joker grinned cheekily.

“We’d be using one even if I didn’t.”

Joker sat at the bar, letting Bruce pour them both a drink. “How responsible of you.” He took back his glass. “I assume you’ve got one on you.”

“I always bring one with me to events like this.”

“That’s very well prepared of you.”

“I make it a point to be well prepared.”

Joker let out a soft chuckle, “Me too,” he growled. So… I hope it’s not too forward of me, but, when do you think we can get out of here?”

Bruce glanced away for a moment, checking how many people were left. “We could probably leave now. Unless you want another drink?”

Joker grinned, “Grab the bottle, and let’s go, darling.”

He watched as Bruce leant over the bar, picking up the open bottle. He couldn’t believe it, he was really about to have a one night stand with Gotham’s most eligible bachelor, a man who had no idea he had kidnapped and robbed him several times before. It took a lot for Joker not to laugh at the situation. This would make a hell of a story.

“Maybe we can get started in the car,” Joker growled. “I wanna see what you’ve got on offer.”

“Aren’t you eager,” Bruce smirked, leading Joker out of the room and towards the exit.

Joker chuckled, “As I said, Mr Wayne; no one ever wants to take the staff home, I’ve got to jump at the chance if I get it.” He smiled, looking Bruce up and down, “I never would have thought it would be with you, though.”

“Are you happy about that?” Bruce asked coyly.

Joker let out a small chuckle, “Of course. Beyond my wildest dreams, Mr Wayne.”

“Well, then, why don’t we get out of here, and I can help you make your dream come true.”

Joker bit his lip, and nodded. “Where’s your car?”

“Just down here,” Bruce said, taking Joker’s hand as they reached the street, leading him down an alleyway opposite the venue.

Joker’s heart jumped as Bruce touched him. There was something so different about this. He hadn’t expected this to happen, sure, but he hadn’t expected to feel like this. He was so excited he felt almost anxious. He’d had one night stands before, but he’d never felt like this.

He really wanted this.

Bruce unlocked the car, and Joker sat down beside him, and was on him on a second.

Joker lifted a hand to Bruce’s face, cupping it and pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting the whiskey on him. Bruce kissed him back and sparks filled him, his heart was racing. What was wrong with him?

He couldn’t stop himself, he didn’t want to stop, his hands trailed over Bruce as they kissed, and Bruce mimicked him.

“Might not make it home,” Bruce remarked as Joker began groping him over his pants.

Joker let out a laugh. “That ok?” he glanced out the window and looked around, “I don’t see any cctv cameras.”

Bruce scoffed, “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been caught on tape.” He reached back and fumbled with something, after a moment there was a click, and the seat slid back and reclined.

Joker bit his lip, “Oh, you are my kind of guy…”

Bruce shifted, making himself more comfortable in his seat. “You, uh, good to go?”

Joker nodded, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down, “Of course, ready for anything, _sir_ ,” he purred.

Bruce unzipped himself. “In the glovebox,” he said.

Joker nodded, turning back to open it, inside was a small box of condoms and a few little packets of lube. “Looks like you’re ready for anything too,” Joker observed.

“Of course,” Bruce replied. He smiled up at him, reaching out his hand and running it up and down Joker’s leg, his eyes fixed on him.

“You like what you see? Brucie?” Joker asked, letting out a weak tittered laugh.

Bruce nodded, putting his hands behind his head, “I really do.”

Joker let out another laugh, he reached out a hand to stroke Bruce’s cock, humming softly as he felt Bruce twitch. He opened a condom and slipped it over Bruce’s length, pouring a little lube over his tip.

“I’ll get right to it, then,” he growled, clambering over Bruce and positioning himself.

Bruce’s eyes widened a little, “You’re sure you’re good?”

“Oh, yes,” Joker groaned, pressing himself down against Bruce’s tip, closing his eyes, “I know how I like it.”

He let out a hiss as he pushed down onto Bruce’s cock.

Bruce moaned quietly, “That’s tight… You’re sure you’re ok? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Joker tutted, pushing himself down further, “Don’t be a baby, Bruce. Give me all you’ve got.”

“You’re sure, Jack?” Bruce repeated.

Joker rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Bruce nodded at Joker’s confirmation, he reached down to grab Joker’s hips, thrusting up into him hard. Joker yelped and panted, putting his hands on Bruce’s chest.

“That’s more like it,” he keened, pressing down against Bruce, letting him thrust up into him.

Bruce dug his nails into Joker’s hips, thrusting up slowly, he let out a moan, “Fuck, that’s so good.”

Joker smiled, gritting his teeth as Bruce dug his nails into him, shifting himself into a better position and beginning to rock back and forth, moving a hand to himself and stroking his dick.

He tipped his head back slowly, letting out a deep moan, smiling weakly, “Can’t believe I’ve got Bruce Wayne’s dick in me.”

Bruce hummed softly, “Does it feel good?”

Joker nodded, “Feels _real_ good.”

Bruce moved his hand up from Joker’s hip to cup Joker’s face, running his fingers through his hair. Joker hummed softly as Bruce tugged softly at his hair, something about this felt so familiar, he couldn’t quite place it, was it the smell? What bodywash did Bruce Wayne use?

It smelled good.

Bruce tugged on his hair and scratched at his scalp, his other hand moving to stroke his dick, it was like he knew exactly what Joker wanted.

“Feels so good,” Joker groaned softly. “Keep going,”

Bruce let out a soft moan, thrusting up hard, “Go faster,” he ordered, a growl to his voice that sent a shiver down Joker’s spine.

Joker nodded, small whining grunts coming from him with each thrust, he leant forward, putting more of his weight on Bruce’s chest, and began moving his hips faster, slamming himself down on Bruce.

“Fuck,” Bruce growled, digging his nails harder into Joker’s scalp.

“Does it feel good?” Joker asked quietly.

Bruce nodded, letting out another growl, thrusting up in time with Joker’s movements.

“Fuck,” Joker said through gritted teeth, “I’m gunna cum, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded again, panting softly and tightening his grip on Joker’s dick. “Cum for me, Jack.”

Joker groaned loudly as he finished, scratching at Bruce’s chest.

He let out a soft hum, closing his eyes, letting Bruce continue to thrust into him.

“Your turn,” he whispered, trying to move his hips at the same pace. “Cum, Brucie.”

Bruce let out a groan as he came, letting out a deep breath as he thrust up hard.

Their movements slowed to a stop, for a moment Joker found himself looking into Bruce’s eyes. Again there was something lovely and familiar about them that he couldn’t place.

“There’s something about you, Bruce, that makes me feel so comfortable,” he heard himself say, he was sure he’d only meant to think it.

Bruce let out a slow breath, and nodded, “I feel the same thing.” A frown ghosted his face, “I’m not just saying that,” he clarified, “I feel like I _know_ you.”

Joker shrugged, pulling himself away from Bruce and starting to get dressed again, “Whatever,” he said dismissively, “I’m sure it’s nothing.” He glanced away, if Bruce recognised him as the Joker then that could blow his whole schtick, he’d never be able to get info this way again. He zipped up his pants and put his belt back on.

“Are you sure we don’t know each other?” Bruce asked. “Maybe we… went to the same school, or something?”

Joker shook his head, a smile coming to his face, “Unless you went to school in the Narrows I don’t think that’s a possibility.”

“You’re from the Narrows?” Bruce asked, a mix of surprise and disdain in his voice.

Joker nodded, smirking.

“You can’t tell,” Bruce stilled himself for a moment, “I mean,” he frowned, “Sorry that was rude, wasn’t it?”

Joker huffed, “A tad.” He glanced over at Bruce, watching him right himself and put his seat back up, “I’ll forgive you though.”

“That’s very gracious of you,” Bruce smirked. He stretched himself out, and looked back over at Joker, “Is there anywhere I can take you?”

Joker hummed in thought and then shook his head, “No. If I let you take me home then my car’ll be here overnight. Last thing I need is a parking ticket, y’know!” he chuckled, then paused, “…Actually you’ve probably never had that fear, you get a ticket you just pay it,” he let out another chuckle.

Bruce’s smile widened, “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a ticket, I guess it pays to have friends in the police force.”

Joker grimaced, a small sound of displeasure slipped from him. “I think I’m just gunna skedaddle,” he said, his voice strained a little, “Got an early morning.”

Bruce nodded, his smile vanishing, “Oh,” he said softly, “Ok,” he forced a smile back on his face, “Well, Jack, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too, Mr Wayne,” Joker smiled, holding out his hand to shake Bruce’s, “I hope I get to serve at your next party.”

Bruce took his hand and shook it, “I hope so too.”

Joker pulled away and got out of the car.

“You have a good night,” Bruce said happily as Joker turned to close the door.

Joker nodded, “You too, darling.”

He slammed the car door, and made his way back to his hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're having a good lockdown! Please leave a comment or come tell me your ideas or chat to me at mystrothedefender.tumblr.com because I am very bored


End file.
